Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices can be generally classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device capable of performing various functions.
Higher integration and higher speed of semiconductor devices is required to satisfy consumer demands for electronic devices with a high density and a fast speed. Further, there is an increasing demand for a thin semiconductor package, but such a reduction in thickness of the semiconductor package leads to a technical issue such as package warpage. A variety of studies are being conducted to meet such requirements and overcome the technical issue.